<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are citizens of halloweentown by badgirlwolfie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302296">we are citizens of halloweentown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlwolfie/pseuds/badgirlwolfie'>badgirlwolfie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Copious Amounts of Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, gotta go out with a bang, superhero references, yes i gave eliott a little brother and it's halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlwolfie/pseuds/badgirlwolfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when your boyfriend's little brother asks you to take him treat-or-treat? a life subjected to spandex costumes and lucas' recurring apprehension towards the dark, is what happens. it's a fun night, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are citizens of halloweentown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to my friends, who proposed the idea as a joke and then dared me to write it. to anabelle, who encouraged me to finish it and drew adorable fanart when i asked her to. </p>
<p>happy halloween and don't climb any trees! stay safe, stay ok. hope you enjoy!&lt;3 thank you for reading. (evak happy 4 years)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a pile of books glaring at him from the coffee table. Three books, all neatly set one on top of the other, notes in black ink surrounding them. Lucas reaches for the thickest one.</p>
<p>It’s ugly. Brown and worn around the edges, kinda smelly like any book from the library this old would be. The bane of his existence, really, hate at first sight, some would say.</p>
<p>He glares back, nose scrunched up, before-</p>
<p>Well. He lays on it, okay?</p>
<p>He takes the fucking book, curls his arms on top of it and rests his head on the crook of his elbow. So what. It’s not like anyone’s going to judge him for it.</p>
<p>His boyfriend is drawing with crayons in the seat opposite of him. Give him a fucking break.</p>
<p>Fucking October.</p>
<p>He’s not someone particularly mindful of the seasons of the year (he’s not his ridiculous nerd of a boyfriend), would even say he enjoys autumn. But there’s something about October – the change in the weather, suddenly you blink and it’s night and you have five assignments due that you <em>swear</em> weren’t there before.</p>
<p>There’s no break from summer going into another school year. There’s sun in the afternoons, all warm, but not scorching hot, and whispering in your ear to come out and play, enjoy it before it’s gone. But you’re stuck inside, staring out the window trying to finish your fucking bio essay.</p>
<p>And then it’s night, and it should be chilly, because it’s autumn, but somehow it isn’t and either you have your boyfriend wrapped around you, or a blanket, but you can’t have both. But you kinda want both. So you settle for your boyfriend on top of you, and try to shield the uncovered parts of your body from the cold as much as you can.</p>
<p>It’s always fucking October.</p>
<p>So he’s tired, napping on a suspiciously smelly book because he’s <em>earned</em> this, alright? Just a little break.</p>
<p>“You good there, baby?” asks Eliott, because he’s a fucking angel.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” He says, words slurred against the table. “Just chilling.”</p>
<p>Eliott laughs lightly at that, and Lucas smiles into his forearm. The laughter warms his skin up, like a breath of summer wind, all the way from his belly and down to the tip of his toes, right where they wiggle against the fuzzy carpet through the hole in his sock.</p>
<p>He’s so ridiculously enamored.</p>
<p>Eliott hums from the other side of the table, catching Lucas’ calf with his feet and trapping it between his legs. “You do look very cozy right now.”</p>
<p>Lucas tilts his head up slightly, flashing Eliott a tired grin. “Shh.” He tuts. “I’m sleeping.”</p>
<p>Eliott laughs again, this time louder.</p>
<p>“Oh, alright. My bad” he says, but his legs keep playing tug with Lucas’ under the table. “Baby needs his rest.”</p>
<p>Lucas bites his lip to keep the laugher in his throat, as to not give himself away – although Eliott already knows. He always does, when it comes to Lucas.</p>
<p>It’s then that a little voice decides to make itself known.</p>
<p><em>“Eli!”</em> the voice chastises quietly. Lucas hears a light thud, and then a shushed voice that says <em>“use your inside voice, Lulu’s sleeping!”</em></p>
<p>Through closed eyes, Lucas can picture the little boy at the other end of the table. Shaggy brown hair, messy and way too long at the front, because he refuses to get a haircut. He can imagine the boy tugging at Eliott’s shirt, or maybe smacking his small palm flat against Eliott’s arm, big green eyes that match the color of his dino pajamas staring up at his big brother.</p>
<p>A silent snort, and then a gasp. Lucas buries his smile on his forearm.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying I have to be <em>real</em> quiet, so we don’t wake up Lulu?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Eliott agrees, and there’s enough mischief in his voice that it makes Lucas open his eyes. He barely has time to raise his head up to see the way his boyfriend picks his brother up by the waist, fingers diving to his sides.</p>
<p>Loud giggles erupt across the room, happy and carefree, and Lucas can only watch fondly as the little boy squirms in Eliott’s hold, eyes bright with laughter and cheeks dusted with pink.</p>
<p>“But Jules!” Eliott says between shrieks of laughter. His eyes shine when he looks down at his brother. Lucas falls just a little bit more in love. “You have to be quiet too!”</p>
<p>Eventually, the laughter dies down, leaving the living room in a state of comfortable quietness. Jules pouts up at Eliott “You cheated.” He complains, petulantly. In a way only a kid could.  </p>
<p>Eliott chuckles airily, pushing strands of curly hair off Jules’ eyes with an amused shake of his head. His eyes find Lucas’ over Jules’ head, happy and clear. Lucas smiles at him, and Eliott grins back.</p>
<p>Jules’ cheek is smushed in the crook of his brother’s neck. He’s quiet for some time, eyes droopy as Eliott resumes back to his sketchbook. Both he and Lucas follow the line of Eliott’s hand in wonder.</p>
<p>“Ma said to ask if you’ll take me trick or treat this year.” He speaks softly. There’s every ounce of innocence in his tone when he asks. “Please?”</p>
<p>The question makes Eliott freeze. He immediately turns to look at Lucas, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Lucas knows what he’s thinking. Emma’s party.</p>
<p>Emma’s party, the one they had planned weeks ahead. Because when you’re in uni and every one of your friends have chosen a different degree it’s harder to match plans. Because they probably won’t see everyone until Christmas break again.</p>
<p>Jules follows Eliott’s line of vision, startling when he finds Lucas most definitely not asleep. He smiles at first, all big and sweet, like every time he sees Lucas, before his face sets in a look of determination. Jumping off his brother’s hold, he circles the glass table until his knees bump with Lucas’ shins.</p>
<p>He holds his arms up wordlessly, and Lucas picks him up on autopilot.</p>
<p>Bony knees dig into his stomach, but he doesn’t care. Doesn’t care, doesn’t care when Jules spreads his small hands across Lucas’ cheeks and looks at him with big, glassy eyes, asking “uncle Lulu, will you pretty please take me trick or treat this year?”</p>
<p>How could he say no? Not to this boy cradled in his arms, the sweetest kid he’s ever met. A little Eliott, so small when he first met him that he fit in the crook of Eliott’s elbow. He was just four months old then.</p>
<p>Four years later and many, many babysitting sessions later – because date night is a very serious thing within the Demaury’s. <em>Every</em> Demaury. Except maybe baby Jules, for now – he’s never loved a kid as much as he loves him. He never thought his heart was capable of holding so much love inside, for Eliott, for this family.</p>
<p>For he considers himself part of it, and he thinks (knows) it’s mutual.</p>
<p>So it’s no surprise. Not to him, or to Eliott, maybe even to Jules, when he answers “of course we will.” And then, because Jules is grinning, and Eliott is too, and he’s got his family in his arms and his world staring at him, he boops Jules’ nose. Because he’s so fucking happy this is his life. “Anything for baby Jules.”</p>
<p>Jules scrunches up his nose, eyes going crossed, before lying his head on Lucas’ chest. Eliott is already waiting for him to look back, sketchbook forgotten in the corner.</p>
<p>There’s a light in his eyes that Lucas is all too familiar with. He gets it himself every time he sees Jules riding in Eliott’s back, or sleeping against his shoulder on long car trips.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you think about the future?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And, in that future…? </em>
</p>
<p>It’s never finished, the question.</p>
<p>And in that future, am I in it? Do you see us in your future? Do you see me? Do we make it? Do I?</p>
<p>It’s never said, but they both know it, because one hour later, or two, or one breath away, when they find themselves holed up in their room, their duvet up to their shoulders and Eliott tracing lines across Lucas’ bare stomach, there’ll be a stupid tv show playing on the laptop, and they’ll look at each other in the dark with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think you’d be a good dad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah. You would, too.</em>
</p>
<p>And that’s the end of the conversation, every time, because one second later Lucas would have his mouth over Eliott’s, a hand to his neck, and all thoughts would fly out the window at the finger trailing down his back softly.</p>
<p>“I want cookies for dinner.” Jules says tiredly against Lucas’ shoulders. His eyelashes flutter when he speaks, hand closed in a tight grip on Lucas’ sweatshirt.</p>
<p>He hears Eliott’s quiet groan. “God fucking damn it.”</p>
<p>They have cookies for dinner.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliott has been going on about the differences between spandex and latex for the last 20 minutes.</p>
<p>There’s only so many times you can hear the words “lycra suit” being thrown in a conversation before you get the need to push your boyfriend up against the wall and kiss him senseless to shut him up.</p>
<p>He just wants to take a nice shower. Make out a little, then eat dinner in bed. Eliott’s already rid of his shirt, so he stands in the middle of the room with a bare chest and black track pants hanging low on his hips.</p>
<p>He’s very appreciative of his boyfriend’s beauty, even when said boyfriend is running his ear off.</p>
<p>He’s sitting on the desktop table, back turned to the window. He’d been revising some notes when Eliott had barged into the room like a hurricane. He hadn’t questioned Lucas’ choice of study location (it’s not the first time. He doesn’t have a problem with chairs. It’s <em>not</em> a gay thing, Basile. The table is just comfier- shut up), just had shoved his phone in Lucas’ face, rambling about delivery dates and costume prices.</p>
<p>Lucas had blinked, very much confused, but had wasted no time in trapping Eliott’s waist between his legs. Eliott had just given him a happy look and continued talking.</p>
<p>Now he sits here. His legs are still wrapped around Eliott’s hips, arms circling his middle, and he’s long given up on keeping his back straight, or understanding what’s going on, so he pillows his head on Eliott’s stomach. With every word that Eliott says, the vibrations travel down to his ear.</p>
<p>“This is nice.” Lucas murmurs against Eliott’s stomach, when Eliott <em>finally</em> goes on a rant break. He rubs his cheek on the warm skin, smiling a little. His boyfriend smells nice, like their body soap and a hint of cranberry juice that he’d spilled on his pants during lunch.</p>
<p>Eliott looks down from his phone. He drops a kiss to Lucas’ hair, tightening his grip on his shoulders with his free arm. “You’re nice.”</p>
<p>“You’re nicer.”</p>
<p>“And you’re lucky you’re cute, because I know you haven’t listened to a word I’ve said for the past twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>Lucas snickers to himself, snuggling closer to Eliott when he feels fingers drawing shapes at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but what did you expect when my shirtless boyfriend is right here?” He says, and kisses softly between Eliott’s pecs to seal his words. “C’mon.”</p>
<p>Eliott tuts. “I know what you’re doing, Lallemant.”</p>
<p>Lucas turns his head up to grin at Eliott, fitting his hands on the small of Eliott’s back. He presses one kiss to his stomach. Two, three, tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips in the last one.</p>
<p>“What am I doing?”</p>
<p>Eliott exhales.</p>
<p>“You’re trying to distract me with sex.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Lucas breathes. No use in denying the obvious. He looks at Eliott through his eyelashes, slowly leaning in to leave another kiss to the expanse of his chest, teeth grazing the skin teasingly. “Is it working?”</p>
<p>Eliott shudders, and one blink later Lucas has a face full of Eliott’s hand.</p>
<p>He gives Lucas a disapproving look, spread palm covering his mouth. Whatever made him think that would help his case, he doesn’t know. Still, Lucas gives in this once, only because he looks very cute under their bedroom light right now.</p>
<p>He makes a muffled sigh against Eliott’s hand, rolling his eyes jokingly as Eliott retracts his hand back. Eliott squints at him. Lucas squints back, neither of them moving.</p>
<p>At the end it’s Lucas who breaks. He sighs again, looking up at Eliott and curling his arms around his neck. “Okay. What is it?”</p>
<p>Eliott laughs loudly, a sound that makes their bodies shake and Lucas’ face break into a smile even if he’s not sure what they’re laughing at.</p>
<p>“You really have no shame, do you?” Eliott laughs again, and he goes to slide his hands under Lucas’ ass to lift him up.</p>
<p>Lucas secures his grip on Eliott’s waist and neck as his body leaves the desktop table, flashing him a shit-eating grin. “You already know I wasn’t listening. No surprise.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but don’t say it to my <em>face</em>.”</p>
<p>He presses teeny, tiny kisses to Eliott’s cheek as an apology. “Sorry, baby. I promise I’ll listen this time.”</p>
<p>“You fucking better.” Eliott threatens. He walks them around the apartment like the boy wrapped around his body fucking weights nothing. It’s a really fucking cute habit – albeit a bit weird at the beginning, when Eliott would just pick him up out of the blue at the most random times.</p>
<p><em>It helps me think, shush,</em> Eliott had said the time Lucas had asked him about it. And that’d been it.</p>
<p>He’s his boyfriend’s personal light bulb, he supposes.</p>
<p>“I was talking to my mom this afternoon, and I think Jules is going through a Spiderman phase.”</p>
<p>Lucas smiles internally at the image of little Jules tricking his parents into buying anything Spiderman related he sees at the store.</p>
<p>He can imagine how the conversation went down. A blankie? He needs it, because it’s <em>cold</em>. And a toothbrush, because it doesn’t matter if he has one already! Two toothbrushes means more teeth-brushing time, and that’s good. That t-shirt, please mama, and maybe the pajamas too? The mask?</p>
<p>Wait a fucking minute.</p>
<p>“Oh hell no-“</p>
<p>“He’d lose his <em>mind</em> if we got him a Spiderman suit. Can you imagine? And to make it even better! Wouldn’t it be fucking cute if we matched? Like mini and maxi Demaury? So I’d get one too, and then-“</p>
<p>“I am not wearing Spandex.”</p>
<p>Eliott shushes him, sitting them on the edge of the bed. “And then I had a <em>brilliant</em> idea.” Lucas doubts that. He’s already dreading the next words that will come out of Eliott’s mouth. “Deadpool! Me as Spiderman, you as Deadpool, the fucking hottest couple of all Paris.”</p>
<p>Ah, there it is. He can’t even pretend like he didn’t see that one coming.</p>
<p>He drops his head to Eliott’s shoulder, an amused little huff falling from his lips. He knew he had lost the battle the very second Eliott entered the room.</p>
<p>“You in?” Eliott asks, bumping their heads together softly.</p>
<p>He’s one beat away from saying ‘of fucking course I’ll be you your better superhero half, you fucking beautiful dork’ when a weird thought flashes across his mind.</p>
<p>“Wait, what? Since when do Deadpool and Spiderman go together?”</p>
<p>Eliott pulls him back by his shoulders, frowning. “Are you serious?” His mouth gapes at Lucas’ blank stare. “My God, Mika really taught you nothing.” He murmurs.</p>
<p>“What? Eliott, I’ve seen all the movies. I can assure you I’ve never seen Deadpool and Spiderman in a scene together.”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, I mean the comics?” Eliott asks, like it’s obvious, and for one second he looks confused. Then realization dawns on him. “Lucas Lallemant, you haven’t read the comics?” The disbelief in his voice makes Lucas’ cheeks turn pink, his silence being enough answer. Eliott squeaks in outrage. “And you call yourself a fan?”</p>
<p>“I just never found the time, okay.” Lucas defends himself, pulling on Eliott’s hair weakly.</p>
<p>“I have so much to show you. So. Many. Gay. Superheroes, Lucas.”</p>
<p>The glee in Eliott’s voice turns Lucas’ smile into mush. “You’re ridiculous.” He says, but doesn’t mean it.</p>
<p>Eliott kisses him then, as if he can see through Lucas’ words. He kisses him soundly, hands cupping Lucas’ face and lips moving against Lucas’ at a slow pace. Lucas kisses back, digs his knees into the mattress to push himself against Eliott, smiling when he feels Eliott’s smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“But,” he says between kisses, panting. Eliott whines, like it’s a personal offense that Lucas stopped kissing him “isn’t Deadpool like, pan?”</p>
<p>Eliott gives him a dirty look that screams <em>you did not just stop kissing me for this.</em></p>
<p>He kisses the side of Eliott’s mouth to make up for it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so?”</p>
<p>“So, why aren’t you Deadpool and I’m Spiderman?”</p>
<p>Eliott takes Lucas’ face in his hands, bringing their faces impossibly closer together. From that distance their noses rub together with every breath, heavy and shallow. “Because you, baby,” Eliott whispers, thumb moving to press down on Lucas’ bottom lip wetly to prove a point “are my little merc with a fucking mouth.”</p>
<p>Lucas smirks proudly, parting his lips. “And a mouth I have.”</p>
<p>Eliott pulls him into another kiss. It’s a little rougher around the edges, but they’re both smiling into it. Eliott’s tongue slides between his parted lips, and Lucas catches it with his teeth. He pushes at Eliott’s shoulders until they’re both lying on the bed, chest to chest and Lucas’ knees on either side of Eliott’s waist.</p>
<p>Eliott has his hands spread across the curve of Lucas’ ass, and Lucas has been going at his neck for a while when Eliott starts shaking his head. He pulls back to look at Eliott, confused.</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe you’ve never read a Marvel comic.”</p>
<p>“And I can’t believe I’m surprised that <em>you</em> have.” Lucas grumbles back.</p>
<p>Eliott shoots him a lazy grin, raising one eyebrow. “What was that?”      </p>
<p>“I’ll wear the spandex?”</p>
<p>Eliott’s grin turns wicked. He’s already regretting this.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He regrets it. For a series of numerous reasons.</p>
<p>Okay, regret is a heavy word. He just… Halloween wasn’t a thing for him growing up, that’s all. When he still lived with his mama she’d always shut down the windows and lock all the doors three times, just in case, because she’s always had a struggling relationship with demonic creatures.</p>
<p>And Lucas, well, he’s always had a struggling relationship with the dark. It’s just fucking scary, okay? It’s scary, and lonely, and everyone always tells you ‘oh don’t worry, there’s nothing there!’ But you can’t fucking <em>see</em> that, can you?</p>
<p>See where this is going?</p>
<p>So yes, he hates the fucking dark, and everywhere he looks there’s shadows lurking in the corner and people in costumes that are fucking <em>ugly</em>, and fuck his life. Fuck his life, and also Eliott Demaury for, on top of everything, making him wear the tightest piece of clothing he’s worn in his life.</p>
<p>He thinks he’s funny, shooting Lucas knowing glances every time he flinches at a loud noise, looking ridiculously beautiful in that stupid Spiderman costume. Although, if he has to be appreciative of something, is the way Eliott’s long torso looks in the red and blue fabric.</p>
<p>He’s got his face mask in one hand, same as Lucas, so the costume only reaches up to his neck. His hair is all messy, grey eyes shining bright under the last rays of sunshine, and Lucas thinks his sexual awakening would have gone a lot smoother had this been the version of Spiderman he grew up with.</p>
<p>Or maybe he’s just in love.</p>
<p>“I see you’re enjoying yourself.” Eliott says in his ear as they walk past a group of kids with their brains in their hands. “Seriously, relax. It looks like you’re sucking on a lemon. Not a good look on you, baby.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up.” Lucas laughs, dragging his gaze away from them. “You love me in any shape-“</p>
<p>A loud thud behind them makes Lucas gasp. He turns his head around so fast he’s impressed he didn’t snap his neck, and the sudden coil in his stomach eases when he sees it’s just a near neighbor taking out the trash.</p>
<p>God, he’s a loser.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell.”</p>
<p>Eliott doesn’t laugh this time. He just bumps their shoulders together quietly, offering him a soft smile before resting his hand on the small of his back, dangerously close to his ass.</p>
<p>That’s another thing. For some reason, his boyfriend has decided in the past three hours that he’s really into Lucas in this costume. <em>Really</em> into it.</p>
<p>He’s lost count of the times Eliott has slapped, kneaded and squeezed his ass since they left home. He had to physically hold Eliott’s arms around his waist on the subway because Eliott’s hand kept traveling south. After the fifth time it happened Lucas slapped his hand away.</p>
<p>“I can’t help that you’re so hot!” Eliott had whined.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re gonna fucking have to.”</p>
<p>He would have been more concerned if the attention hadn’t been 100% on him.</p>
<p>(And Eliott does have a point. These costumes really leave nothing to imagination, and it makes their bums looking fucking great.)</p>
<p>Just then Eliott’s hands drops one inch lower, slender fingers brushing against the swell of Lucas’ ass. Lucas narrows his eyes, taking one step away.</p>
<p>Reaching behind his back, he grabs at one of the swords strapped to his back. “See this? I’m gonna poke you in the eye with it if you don’t stop touching my ass” he hisses under his breath, tilting Eliott’s chin up with the tip of the plastic sword. “There’s kids around.”</p>
<p>Eliott points to it. “You should use that to fight the trashcan from earlier.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>Eliott pouts, looking at him pleadingly. Lucas straps the sword back with a sigh and puts Eliott’s hand back on his ass. He can’t even pretend to be grumpy when Eliott looks so damn happy as they keep walking.</p>
<p>“You know I’m only kidding, right?” Eliott says suddenly, sliding his hand from Lucas’ ass to curl around his waist. He drops a kiss to Lucas’ cheek. “I love you, slight apprehension of the dark and all.”</p>
<p>Lucas raises Eliott’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it wordlessly. He smiles against the cold skin.</p>
<p>He swears he just heard a wolf howl, but he doesn’t tell Eliott about it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eerie music comes from the big speakers propped up in the Demaury’s yard. There’s a big pumpkin at the front door and spider webs hanging from the doorframe and windowsills. There’s a small sized sticker of a ghost plastered to the wall, looks like it’s barely holding on in there – probably put there by Jules. It makes Lucas smile.</p>
<p>Jules squeals when the sees them. He’s dressed in a black Spiderman suit, a literal small version of his older brother, and when they stand together it makes Lucas warm.</p>
<p>“Lulu, you look so cool!” Jules squeaks excitedly, hugging his legs. Lucas crunches down to pick him up, letting him touch everywhere in wonder. Eventually he finds the swords strapped to his back and looks at Lucas with wide eyes. “Can I play with the swords?”</p>
<p>Lucas laughs, dropping Jules to the floor to grab the swords.</p>
<p>“Be careful though.”</p>
<p>With that, Jules sets off running. Never too far away from them, he walks ahead on the street. The swords rattling across the pavement make an unsettling noise, and Lucas holds on tighter to Eliott’s hand when the cross a park with no streetlights.</p>
<p>For being the city of light, they should fucking invest on some streetlights.</p>
<p>Jules clinks one of the swords against something metallic, and Lucas jumps.</p>
<p>“I fucking hate Halloween.” He groans into Eliott’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Eliott just laughs.</p>
<p>They walk so many houses Lucas’ feet start hurting. Jules’ pumpkin bag is brimmed to the brink with very sweet candy that gives Lucas cavities just by looking at it. They make quite a trio, the three of them.</p>
<p>They pass groups of high-schoolers and little kids with their relatives - Lucas sees a lot of questionable costumes. Some of them he wishes he could unsee. It’s less scary like this though. Despite the theme, the streets are full of people. Loud laugher and the occasional shriek, nothing scary about a five year old wearing a skeleton costume and making ‘boo’ noises at them.</p>
<p>It makes Lucas relax.</p>
<p>Since Jules isn’t tall enough to reach the doorbell, he takes turns in dragging him and Eliott by the wrist to call at the door for them. They get complimented for their costumes a lot – someone says they make a beautiful family, and it makes Lucas blush and Eliott say thank you. Jules keeps himself busy nibbling on a strawberry licorice wheel.</p>
<p>On the way back, when it’s much, much later – much darker, and much colder – a girl stops them. She looks older than what they’ve seen all evening, and there’s a small group of them, girls and boys alike standing a few feet away from her, dressed similarly to her.</p>
<p>“Sorry to bother you guys, but I love your costumes.” She says excitedly. Guess you don’t see two grown ass men in expensive costumes going trick-or-treat in the suburbs of Paris, Lucas thinks. “I’ve always loved this pair.”</p>
<p>Eliott turns to look at him with a ‘I told you so’ grin. Lucas huffs amusedly, and Jules looks at them confusedly from his place in Eliott’s hip.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Lucas says politely, “love your costume too.”</p>
<p>The girl’s grin widens. “Do you mind if I take a pic?”</p>
<p>They look at each other through the masks and shrug at each other.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Eliott drops Jules to the ground and Lucas walks over to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and shuffling closer. Stupidly, he smiles behind the mask, as though it’ll make a difference for the picture. He stays still.</p>
<p>A moment later Eliott is spinning him around, hooking his fingers under Lucas’ mask and lifting it over his nose before pressing their lips together. Lucas loops his arms around Eliott’s neck automatically, and Eliott wraps his around Lucas’ hips.</p>
<p>He hears someone whispering something that sounds a lot like ‘oh my god they look so fucking hot’, and it makes them smile into the kiss.</p>
<p>“Yuck!” Jules says all of a sudden. He goes to tug at Eliott’s leg. “I’m tired Eli, can we go home now?”</p>
<p>Lucas muffles his laughter in Eliott’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Eliott picks Jules back up again and secures him on his hip, saying goodbye to the friend group.</p>
<p>Jules spends the whole way there, with the candy bag gripped tightly in his hand and his head drooping to Eliott’s chest every few minutes. Eliott carries him with one hand and holds Lucas’ with the free one. When they drop Jules off at home he’s been asleep in Eliott’s arms for a while.</p>
<p>The person from the house two blocks away was right: they make a beautiful family.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s darker than it’s been all evening, or at least that’s what Lucas thinks. They’ve decided to walk to Emma’s after dropping Jules off at Eliott’s parents’. It’s a cold night, and he’s seriously considering putting his mask back on to fight the biting cold hitting his cheeks.</p>
<p>It’s quiet for most of the walk, no kids screaming (probably eating their Halloween candy as dinner) or cars rushing through the streets (on the way to getting passed out drunk at a bar or in some house party). Just the sound of their steps and their voices being carried away by the wind.</p>
<p>Eliott’s got his hand in Lucas’ and he’s telling him about something he saw on a store glass a few blocks back. His fingers are cold, because he got the only Spiderman costume in the store without the hand gloves, and the tip of his nose shines pink every time they walk under a lamppost. He looks like the cutest Spiderman Lucas’ ever seen.</p>
<p>Eliott stares mid-rant when he notices Lucas staring at him. He looks back funnily, tilting his head to the side with a small smile.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Lucas shrugs, matching smile of his own. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>Eliott squeezes his hand.</p>
<p>”What time is it?”</p>
<p>The question is sudden, and Lucas looks at Eliott curiously. After a beat of silence he just reaches inside the pocket on the costume’s belt, where he’s got both his and Eliott’s phones. The phone screen lights up their faces when he unlocks it.</p>
<p>“21:21”</p>
<p>Eliott’s expression turns solemn.</p>
<p>“Can we go somewhere before going to Emma’s party?”</p>
<p>“Sure?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t have time to think what any of it means when Eliott is suddenly tugging at their joined hands, rushing them through the empty streets. Lucas keeps his gaze set on the back of Eliott’s head as they run; they’re both panting, the cold air turning their breath into white smoke, and they’re both laughing a little although he’s not sure why.</p>
<p>The tight fabric of their costumes accentuates the curve of Eliott’s back, the muscles underneath flexing and relaxing while they run. Lucas understands Eliott’s fixation a little better.</p>
<p>They’re standing in front of a gate Lucas knows all too well when Eliott asks him to close his eyes.</p>
<p>“Run <em>and</em> keep my eyes closed at the same time? Shit, love, I know you like to skip class but you must have heard about self-preservation.”</p>
<p>Eliott grins at that.</p>
<p>“No running then.”</p>
<p>Eliott walks behind Lucas, wrapping one arm around Lucas’ shoulders and covering his eyes with the other. Lucas thinks he could tell Eliott that he doesn’t need to cover his eyes for him, that he wouldn’t peek anyway if Eliott asked. But he likes Eliott guiding him better, so he keeps his mouth shut.</p>
<p>He thought his heart would stop beating this fast every time they walk in here after such a long time, but it still does.</p>
<p>“This is spooky,” Lucas comments quietly. Branches tweak and crunch under their feet, and breaking the silence feels like an offense. “Is this the part where you finally murder me? Very Halloween-y.”</p>
<p>Eliott’s warm chest rumbles against his back when he laughs. “Yeah, I’ve been playing the long game. No one will suspect me.”</p>
<p>Lucas hums. “Very smart of you.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>They walk a few more steps until Eliott finally stops. He stays still as Eliott circles his body. His eyes stay closed even when Eliott removes his hand, waiting for instructions.</p>
<p>“Wait here.” Eliott whispers. His breath hits Lucas’ mouth, and Lucas reaches forward to grab his hips. “With your eyes closed.”</p>
<p>Lucas lets go of Eliott in surprise.</p>
<p>“Eh, no!? I’m not keeping my eyes closed, Eli, what the fuck? It’s dark and it’s Halloween, and hell fucking <em>no</em>.”</p>
<p>Eliott grabs him by neck and kisses him silent, before whispering against his lips “Just for a second.”</p>
<p>Then his touch is gone. Lucas’ heartbeat fucking skyrockets.</p>
<p>The sound of faint branches cracking makes the hairs at the back of his neck stand. He tells himself that it’s just his idiotic boyfriend doing fuck knows what, but when you can’t see it’s really hard to convince yourself of something you can’t check.</p>
<p>A particular loud squeak makes him jump, and he bites on his tongue to avoid yelling. He moves forward at the noise, in search of Eliott’s body. When he finds nothing but air he’s this close to saying fuck it all and open his eyes, to the cost of Eliott’s disappointment, because he’d rather live, thanks, and he’s sure Eliott would appreciate a boyfriend to be disappointed in than no boyfriend at all.</p>
<p>But then Eliott says “okay, you can open them now.”</p>
<p>And when Lucas does, Eliott’s face is looking at him upside down.</p>
<p>He’s-</p>
<p>Eliott is hanging from a thick tree branch with a self-satisfied grin on his face. Lucas’ mouth drops open.</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking god.” Lucas breathes. “Oh my god, you fucking idiot, get down here! You’re gonna break your fucking neck.” He says, waving his hands above Eliott’s body without touching, afraid the wrong touch will make him fall.</p>
<p>Eliott surges his hand forward to cup Lucas’ face, beaming. “It’s fine.” He pulls Lucas closer, palms fitting over Lucas’ cheeks and grey sparkly eyes staring into Lucas’, and Lucas breathes.</p>
<p>He breathes, wrapping his fingers around Eliott’s wrists, and smiles up at Eliott helplessly.</p>
<p>Eliott makes a sweet sound. “Trick or kiss?” he whispers.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.” He whispers back, but he moves his hands from Eliott’s wrists to his cheeks and brushes their lips together softly. Eliott sighs into the kiss, brushes his knuckles across Lucas’ cold cheeks, fits his thumb under Lucas’ chin.</p>
<p>He lets Eliott sneak in a couple more kisses - to the corner of his mouth, to his nose, then back to Lucas’ lips again – before taking a step away.</p>
<p>“Okay, get back down now.”</p>
<p>Eliott’s eyes flutter open at the sound of Lucas’ voice. He looks like he had forgotten where he was for a second, and it takes everything in Lucas to stop himself from walking over and kissing him again.</p>
<p>Smiling dopily, Eliott crunches up to hold the branch with his hands. He flips one leg over the branch, sitting on it for a second before moving down a branch, and then another one. His feet gets stuck in between two, and Lucas snorts.</p>
<p>“Some Spiderman you make…” Eliott shoots him a death glare, shaking his feet free before crunching down on the closest branch to the ground. “If you fall and die, I won’t cry at your funeral.”</p>
<p>Eliott hops down easily, moving to curl his arm around Lucas’ neck with a smirk. “Liar. You’d cry the most.”</p>
<p>“You dumb fuck,” he says, but he rubs his cold nose on Eliott’s neck before looking up at Eliott. “You cute, dumb fuck.”</p>
<p>Eliott kisses him soundly. “Merc with a mouth.”</p>
<p>They kiss again, Lucas tipping his body forward and curling himself closer under Eliott’s arm. He moves his hand to press against Eliott’s jaw as Eliott’s tongue slips between his lips, sliding it up and down the smooth material covering his chest. He sighs softly into the kiss when Eliott’s hand goes to the back of his head, scratching a little.</p>
<p>They pull back to catch their breathing. There’s red in Eliott’s cheeks, from the cold or the kissing, Lucas isn’t entirely sure, and he raises up on his tip toes to leave a kiss under his eye.</p>
<p>It’s then that a loud fucking metallic noise comes from inside the bridge.</p>
<p>Lucas looks up at Eliott with wide eyes. “Should I bring out the swords, or…?” He jokes weakly, but his knuckles turn white under the costume where he’s gripping Eliott’s arm.</p>
<p>Eliott frowns, looking behind him before looking back at Lucas. “Let’s just get out of here.”</p>
<p>And well, Lucas isn’t about to argue that.</p>
<p>Later, when they’re back outside and the lampposts light up the streets and Lucas has stopped clenching his jaw every time he hears a noise, Eliott says conversationally</p>
<p>“I’m gonna make a movie about you.”</p>
<p>Lucas grins up at Eliott. “Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>Eliott hums. “Yeah, wanna know how I’m gonna call it?” he asks, waiting for Lucas’ nods. “The hero who was scared of the dark.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was supposed to be an anti-hero?”</p>
<p>Eliott stops, and with him Lucas. He puts his hand in Lucas’ neck. Brushes Lucas’ cheekbone with his thumb, small smile like he knows something that Lucas doesn’t. “Nah. Not for me.”</p>
<p>Lucas kisses him. He keeps their hands intertwined all the way to Emma’s party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hooray! you've made it to the end! </p>
<p>i don't know how to continue this message, so i'm just going to go out and say it: this is my last fic, at least for a while. i'm sorry to anyone i'm letting down right now. elu has been and will always be the only pairing i've ever seriously written for, and it's gonna stay that way. something really magical happens every time i write them, and i won't try to look for that same feeling in any pairing. i might be back, or i might now. just in case i don't i wanted to say goodbye properly. thank you so much to everyone who's ever supported my writing in any way. i'll never be thankful enough. it's been one crazy ride. love x</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandalwoodhusbands">come say hi!</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/Bwwd-HaFler/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">inspiration for elu's first pose</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>